The present invention relates to a head-lamp, particularly for medical purposes, with a head band and a concave mirror movably arranged thereon with a viewing slit for the observing doctor and to which is mounted a joint observation eyepiece and a lighting circuit for illuminating the concave mirror.
Known head-lamps of this type are, for example, used in operations on the nasal cavity for concentrating, by means of a concave mirror, light supplied via a fiberglass lighting circuit onto the point where the operation is taking place. Nowadays such head-lamps are relatively small and are therefore often called miniature head-lamps, whereby for the beam path of the observing doctor the said viewing slit is provided at the lower end of the concave mirror. The use of the above-indicated flexible fiberglass lighting circuit provides the advantage that despite its small size and limited weight large light intensities can be obtained.
It has long been conventional practice with medical endoscopes to use an optical system with at least one semi-transparent prism, permitting the passage of 50% of the radiation, wilst deflecting the remaining 50% into the said optical system for a second observer, who can then also observe the operation or the like. Joint observation systems of this type are also used for training, so that the trainee doctor or student can also observe the operation.
However, joint observation has not hitherto been possible in the case of operations in the nasal cavity when these had to be performed with head-lamp illumination. Therefore, the corresponding construction is made more difficult.